


The Knight of Despair

by Xhegu_The_Savage



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhegu_The_Savage/pseuds/Xhegu_The_Savage
Summary: A Chaos Lord briefly muses over his long and wretched life, allowing his regrets to fester and motivate him; He vows greater acts of savagery to the faithless Imperium that he once sacrificed for.





	The Knight of Despair

You think I never believed in Him?  
How could you not? If only to save yourself.  
Before I learned the truth I believed...Oh yes, I believed.

I believed in honor, that it would somehow purchase my life meaning, or at the very least grant me respect.  
I believed that compassion was strength, that it was the essence of what separated mankind from The Enemy.  
I believed that a man must constantly push himself to be the "best" he can be.  
I believed that one could live a life without regrets.

Only heartless monsters have the privilege of living without regrets. My heart has always been too soft...

They will tell you that mankind must fight against The Dark Gods, lest they conquer mankind; Plunge us into darkness.

The truth is this. Chaos requires nothing more from humanity. Abbadon need not plunder Terra for the Gods to win.

The Gods have ALREADY WON.

Any man who has ever fought, struggled, and triumphed, is guilty of serving Khorne.  
Any man who has ever loved anything, is guilty of serving Slaanesh.  
Any man who has ever sought to better themselves, spiritually, physically, mentally, is guilty of serving Tzeentch.  
And any man who has ever regretted, they have served Nurgle.

The Gods are as evil as you have been told, and beyond even that. It is because they are the living embodiment of all mankind's flaws and virtues. I serve Nurgle because I've known many a lesser man who would rather die than finally accept the truth. I kill them where ever I find them. These worms about me only call me Lord because they lack the power to match my own, today. I serve Him, because I sought adoration and was repaid with grief. What man has never sought to be loved, to have suffered the same?

Hope all you like, it will not change the truth. We are all of us damned to suffer. Those that do not, can await my coming. For this much I believe: Despair is the great equalizer. Suffering should be shared. I am certain now. My heart is only soft...because it is diseased.


End file.
